I Never
by Crazy105
Summary: This is the story about a girl who is saying goodbye to a boy who loved her. But, she didnt know until moments before he died.


This is a cleaver idea if I do say so my self! (Hehe I am modest aren't I!) Actually this was written to keep me awake in my English class. (It is the last class I have.) To make it easier to understand the funeral is in the present and the rest is a memory. Well I hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another funeral today at the castle. The final war had been fought, good triumphed, but many had lost their lives. Today was the funeral of Draco Malfoy. The spy that loved a Weasley but couldn't tell her. Ginny loved him too but didn't realize it until he died. The funeral was held outside. Ginny walked down the steps to the silver casket. There weren't many people who attended the funerals anymore, most grieved on their own, but Ginny felt the need to do this. Professor Snape did the speech, it sounded like all the others. So many people died that the speeches given at their funerals had become alike in length and sound. When he was finished he said if anyone would like to come and say goodbye, they could. Ginny rose from her seat and went up to the closed casket. She carried four black roses and one black rose. She set down one black rose on top of the coffin- "This is for all the things I never said."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She sat in the Great Hall, slowly consuming her bacon and eggs. She was sitting next to Hermione, facing the Slytherin table. The tension in the room was enough to light a whole muggle town. Dumbledore was absent and everyone knew why; it caused an eerie silence. Most of the Slytherin table was gone as well. The students in that house came and went as they pleased. Draco was one of these people; some said he was a death eater, others said he was a spy. Nobody knew for sure. The war had broken out at the end of Ginny's 5th year. A year had past since then. Ginny peered over to the Slytherin table, and saw Malfoy eating alone. Ginny found that peculiar, he normally ate with his "bodyguards". His silvery blond hair fell in front of his eyes. His eyes that used to shine the purest silver were now dark with depression and sadness. Ginny missed the way they used to light up when he talked about Quidditch. You could tell that was his one, true passion. Now, having received the Dark Mar, all his dreams were shattered. Ginny wondered if it was by choice that he was branded. She had been staring at the object of her thoughts and for a moment his eyes met hers, they shone but turned to darkness as Harry sat beside her. He would never know that she returned the feelings he felt, because she would never ask the question that fled threw her mind that day. He wasn't a Death Eater by choice, he was a spy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Another rose fell upon the coffin- "This is for all the things I never saw."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny finished her breakfast and got up to leave the Great Hall. She was headed to the Library because she had a free period. She was walking down the hallway that led to the stairways. She had her book bag slung over her shoulder and her hair flared out behind her, as she walked. Her hair reflected the sunlight and shone like the fire from a candle. A catcall came from behind but she just called over her shoulder- "Shut the bloody hell up!" She was used to them, the catcalls, but she was sick of them. After the first few times it wasn't flattering anymore. She didn't turn around; but if she had she would have seen a deserted hall except for one person: Draco Malfoy. But she didn't turn around so she didn't see, like he wanted her to see.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yet another black rose was set upon that coffin- "This is for all the things that I never heard."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ginny arrived at the library without noticing that someone was following her. Draco strategically placed himself two shelves away. He was writing a song for her. How ever he didn't know how to tell her. So, he came up with a plan. He would go, sit near her in the library, and fix his song. To fix it he needed to sing it, so in doing this she would hear the song he wrote for her. He hoped to talk to her. Ginny heard the song, but she didn't know who the singer was. She decided to creep around the bookcase to see who it was, at the exact time Draco went to see if she heard it. Oh, the irony of it all! Draco didn't leave anything where he was sitting, so Ginny didn't have any clues. She returned to her desk to find the lyrics and the notes of the song on top of her Potions book.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The final black rose Ginny was holding was set down on the coffin- "This is for all the things I never did."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The rest of Ginny's day went on without discovering the mystery of who the singer was. So, she didn't know it was Draco when it happened. The war came to Hogwarts again. Everything was chaos. Harry was off fighting the Dark Lord. Everyone else was engaged in their own battles with evil. Ginny was fending herself against Lucius Malfoy. He was throwing curses left and right, but Ginny was dodging and blocking them. A spell hit her from behind- it was the leg-locking curse. She fell to the floor; grabbing her wand she muttered the counter-curse. As she was standing up however, Mr. Malfoy uttered the killing spell. Ginny froze, not knowing what to do. In that moment Draco, who was standing nearby, leapt to block to block the curse. His last words were spoken to Ginny- "I love you." He fell to the floor, lifeless. Ginny returned to her knees. She sat there in shock until, she realized that he loved her and she let him die. She had never known, but now it all made since. The looks, the catcalls, the lyrics in green ink, them being on the Potions book, everything. She had been given so many clues, and done nothing. But now it was too late.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The only rose Ginny was left holding was the red one. However, she didn't set it down, instead she pulled out a lighter and set fire to the four black roses. As they burned the tears Ginny had been holding back fell. After the flowers had turned to ash she blew them off the tomb. She laid the final rose down- "This is for all the things I could have done."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now that you read the story, I want to know what you think. Yes, I know the whole Draco singing part is messed up but you know what that is why I am not a writer. I still want to know any other thoughts though. See the purple-blueish button down bellow. Press It! Thank you. By the way- This is a One-Shot.


End file.
